A new kid on the block
by ShadowLatios
Summary: Since I have never seen a Jessie/Pokémon story I decided to give it a shot. This is my 1st ever story so it may not be the best and it may be short but meh. Gotta start some where.


It was just a normal day for Jessie Prescott and the Ross kids... Well that's what they thought.

"Jessie, Jessie. Can we please go to the park now?" Asked Ravi. Wares blue plaid shirt, short black spiky hair, khaki shorts and black white shoes. The now named girl Jessie replies, "just as soon as Luke and Emma are done."

"I'm ready." Said a new voice. It was Luke, with a black Polo shirt, with blue jeans, and blue shoes. "Ok now we just have to wait for Emma." Said Jessie. "Jessie have you seen my sandals?" Ask a little girl with curly black hair, with a white shirt, and a pink toto,

(A/N i am probably failing at describing what they look like.)

"no Zuri I haven't." "Oh wait here they are." Said Zuri. "Ok I'm ready." Said a blond hair girl, with a pink shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes, and a blue bracelet.

"Ok do we have everything?" Asked Jessie as she looked through her peruse.

"No, that's it." Said Emma.

"Ok let's go kids." Said Jessie as she took Zuri's hand. As the walked to the elevator.

*ding* the elevator notified its passengers they where at the ground floor.

"Oh hey Jessie." Said a guy behind a maple wood desk. He has dirty blond hair and wares a candy-apple-red doorman uniform.

"Oh hey tony." Says the Ross kids along with Jessie.

"What you guys up to?" Ask Tony.

"Well we are on the way to the Park." Said Zuri.

"Would you like to join us Tony?" Ask Ravi.

"no, I won't be able to leave until three Alcock."

Said Tony in a slightly disappointed tone.

"What time is it now?" Asked Luke.

"It's 2:30" said Jessie, as she glanced at her watch.

"Well it's only thirty minutes so why don't we wait?" Asked Emma.

"Awe come on you guys don't have to wait on me". Said Tony as he watched the Ross kids and Jessie take a seat on one of the couches in the lobby.

"no really we want you to come with us." Said Zuri. As her and Jessie started looking through magazines on the counter.

"Yeah Tony, me and Ravi wanted to play Football with ya." Said Luke as he and Ravi started tossing the football back and forth.

"Thanks Guys y'all are awesome." Said Tony.

As he went back to work.

-=-=-=-=-=-=(30 minutes later)=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ok guys I'm done we can go to the park." Said Tony after he clocks out.

"Awesome lets go." Said Luke as him and the rest of them followed him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(at the park)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As they get to the park and go to what ever they where gonna do, but. Are favorite Nanny wasn't feeling right.

"What is with me. Ever since we got to the park, I've been having this weird feeling."

"I think I just need to sit down." Said Jessie, as she takes a seat on the bench next to the play-set.

"h..e.l..p .u...s..." Said a very week voice in Jessie's head.

"Who said that?" Asked Jessie to no one In Particular.

" ..p u..s.." Said the voice again.

"Seriously who are you?" Asked Jessie a bit confused.

But as she keep saying that people started looking at her like she was crazy.

"I...a..m... ..t..w.o. .cl..I... w..Es...t of y...o..u..r p..os..iti..o.n." Said the voice.

Jessie thinking that she is weirding people out by talking like she is crazy, she try's to talk to the voice by thought, no matter how crazy it sounds, she had a hunch that if it can talk to her in her head, she can do the same.

"Can you hear me?" Asked Jessie in her head, hoping that she was right.

"Y...e.s" replied the voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Jessie in though, as she started walking to where she thinks he may be.

"I a..m D.. ...a" the now named Delta replied.

"Ok Delta. I'm coming to you. Just hold on."

Said Jessie as she walked to where Delta may be.

"O..k." Replied Delta.

-=-=-=-=-(2 clicks west of the park)-=-=-=-=-=

(Jessie's POV)

'Ok, I'm where he said he was but he isn't here.' 'I guess i can loo-'

"That's what you get kid!" Said a new voice.

"Yeah, maybe next time you'll listen to us, and give us the freak you call 'memma'." Said another voice.

Jessie walk closer to where she heard the voices, and what she find shocks her.

Lying on the ground is a human, with what looks like robotic arms and legs. He has on a white shirt with a blue logo on the front. And on the back a blue circle with a blue boat with a fish leaping out the water.

But she sees something else on the ground, it looks like a dark blue rhino, and by judging by the way its arms and legs where, it looks like it can walk on its back legs, and it has small spikes running up its back. And 2 horns on its head, one near it's nose and one on the middle of its head, it has big ears, and 3 clawed paw.

But it was bruised and battered and beat up. And it's back was the worst. It had a bunch whelp's with different colors. Which looks like the Co2 paint balls guns. And the way it was laying it was trying to protect the boy, but the people who where beating it must have shoot it at point blank.

And the boy didn't look much better he to was beaten and battered as well.

And when he tried to talk, Jessie heard the boy on the ground speak and Instantly figured out that this boy must be Delta!

"I ...n.. . ... A..ny. T..h.i.n.g to . .!"

Said Delta, as he weakly try's to stand up but was shoot by a kid in a group of other kids with what looks like paintball guns.

She cringed at how much that must have hurt, even more because it hit him in the head.

"Did we tell you you could get up freak?" Stated the kid in the front. So Jessie could only guess that he was the leader of this gang.

"I would advise you to reframe from using the word 'freak'." Said Jessie as she walked out the tree line into the clearing.

"Oh what do we have here?" Ask the leader of the gang.

"Some one who is about to kick your butt." Said Jessie in a angry tone.

"Oh no a girl is gonna beat me!" Said the leader in a faked panicked tone, while his 'minions' started laughing at her.

Well what happen next was almost completely inhuman, as Jessie ran up to the 'leader' and grabbed his paintball gun and then did a backflip just a foot of where she came in at.

"What the?!" Stuttered the leader scared that he just got his paint gun stole from him without breaking a sweat.

"What was that?" Said Jessie in a angry tone.

"Get her guys!" Said the leader in a fit of rage after getting humiliated by a girl.

=-=-=-=-=-=(30 minutes later.)-=-=-=-

"You ready to give up yet?" Asked Jessie as she looked at the gang of kids and there 'leader' wondering if they will leave and never come back.

"Fine leave these freaks they not worth it any more." Said the leader in a mad tone.

Then there was a bunch of grumbling as all the kids walked away from the clearing.

"That was close." Said Jessie in a tired state.

"You ok?" Asked Jessie as she turns around to see the rhino sitting there holding Delta like a little child that lost something close to him. He was sitting in its lap with his head on its shoulder sobbing. While the rhino was humming a song and slowly rubbing his back.

Jessie felt bad for this kid,

taking a walk in the park with your friend and then get jumped by a gang of kids armed with paintball guns and start shooting you and your friend in the back, chest and face, along with legs and arms. Just because you look different and you have a friend that has never ever been seen before. "I'm gonna have to ask him about that 'rhino'" thought Jessie as she looked down at her phone, and saw it had 4 missed calls and 10 unread texts.

=-=-=-=-=-=(15 minutes later)-=-=-=-=-

delta had stopped crying and now it was more then just a sniffle or two.

But while Jessie was looking at her phone texting Emma back that she had gone and take a walk and will meet them at the bench in the far west side of the park. Delta was talking to the 'rhino' and seemed to understand it.

"Are you ok memma?" Asked Delta in worry.

The rhino gives a small soft smile and nods in conferment. And it starts saying stuff like Nido, Ni, and Nidoque. And as the rhino was talking to Delta.

As Jessie was listening to them and then finally started to get her stuff together and go back to meet the kids and Tony, but. There's one problem. She can't remember which way the park was. And then she remembers what happen with Delta and the 'rhino' who he called his 'memma'. And what will happen to them when she leaves and they don't have any where to go. So Jessie came up with a plan. She would ask Delta and his friend if they would like to come along with her and she would help them out, but. She would have to ask Christina and Morgan Ross. To allow them to stay there permanently. But with a good bit of explaining she could get them to agree.

As she was don't texting Emma and Tony that she was on the way. She walked over to Delta and asked.

"Um excuse me Delta. Can I ask you something?" Asked Jessie in a soft tone.

The 'rhino' looked at Jessie as if it was studying her for harm for its friend.

"Hmm?" Said Delta as he turned to face Jessie.

"I never got your name miss."

Jessie giggled a bit at being called miss.

"You don't have to call me miss. And my name is Jessie Prescott." Said Jessie as she leaned her hand out to Delta to be friendly.

"My real name is Ethan." Said the now known Ethan. As he shakes Jessie's hand.

"And this is Nidoqueen, my memma. In other words mom. But I call her memma." Said Ethan as he leans on his memma. As she hugs him.

"well, Ethan, miss Nidoqueen. May I ask what happen here?" Asked Jessie in a soft tone knowing good and well that this is gonna be a soft subject.

As soon as she said this everything went dead silent. Almost as if the whole world went silent.

But all things must come to a end.

"well" said Ethan in a slightly sad tone. As his mother tried to She cheer him back up.

"me and memma where taking a walk in the woods and we Heard kids talking, so we walked over to where they where. And..." As soon as he said and. He broke Down and started crying hard in his mothers shoulder. And Nidoqueen's mother instinct kicked in and instantly started humming, patting his back and rubbing it. In a attempt, to. calm her son down. all the while looking over to Jessie as if saying: why did you even open your mouth.


End file.
